Back To Georgia
by gapeach27
Summary: A simple Key held more than Elena and Elijah realized. Her transition had been one of her biggest fears, now with immortality and Elijah by her side it never looked so good. Until a stranger shows up asking questions about a special key that Elena now held. It could very well be the end of the Originals and Elena herself. (This is the 2nd installment of Georgia Bound)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own….just this story and any characters I may add along the way.**

**Okay so here is the long awaited Part 2 of Georgia Bound. I have been thinking of this story for some time and Ive had several people ask what was up with the KEY? Well truth was, this story was a long awaited and trying story to get going. I had so many ideas on where I wanted this to go and I finally decided….so here we are. I hope you all enjoy and please please leave me a review letting me know what you think!**

**Chapter 1**

Elena rolled over wrapping her arms around Elijah. She had spent most of the night wrapped around Elijah in one way or another. She had realized he had been holding back when they had been together before, and she could understand why as she looked around the room at the holes that marked the beautiful blue walls. She blushed as the memories hit her once more.

"You know love, I am quite certain there are other walls we could damage if you would like?" Elijah chuckled rolling Elena to her back settling between her thighs.

Elijah grew hard as her eyes met his.

"I believe one room is enough. Poor James will have to fix these as is" Elena smiled rolling her hips up winking at him.

"Very confident are we?"

"Yes, with you I am."

Elijah smiled and claimed Elena's lips to his as a moan escaped her lips. Elijah took advantage and slid deep inside of her as she wrapped around him. In all his existence he had never felt so complete as he did with Elena now. Eternity didn't seem so obsolete with her by his side. The things they would see, the places they would go. He wanted her to see the world and she would have everything she desired and more. He had wanted to sell the home in Savannah but Elena had insisted they make it their home. He of course couldn't deny her nothing. He enjoyed savannah and the culture. Elijah flipped Elena suddenly as she straddled him his hands moving to her hips as she moved gracefully with him inside of her. He could die at this moment and he would be a happy man. They moved effortlessly as they reached their climax together with cries of passion. Elena settled against his chest as her breathing slowed. Elijah absently drew circles on her back as he held her close.

"What shall we do today love?"

Elena lifted her chin settling it on his chest meeting his eyes.

"Hmm, I don't know."

"Well shall I surprise you then?"

"That sounds like fun" Elena grinned.

"Then that is what you shall have."

Elena grinned and pulled her self out of his embrace.

"I am so curious sweet Elena, where are you going?"

"To shower of course, would you care to join me?"

"I believe I shall. Why don't you warm the shower and I will be in in a moment."

"Deal" Elena winked and moved with slowness stepping out of the bed and making her way to the bathroom.

"Are you trying to tease me?" Elijah challenged.

"Perhaps, or it may be it's to entice you to join me sooner."

Elijah laughed and laid back on the pillows as Elena moved to the bathroom starting the shower. Elijah sat up and reached for his phone making a call to plan his day with Elena. He hadn't been one to consider something so big in his existence but now he had a reason. Elijah smiled as he made the arrangements. He shut the phone and moved from the bed setting the phone on the nightstand next to the Key Elena had taken off of her neck that night. Something about that key peaked his interest. When they had left Mystic Falls Elena and Elijah had agreed that in time they would see what the key was for but now as he looked at it, it seemed to call to him somehow. He quickly pushed it from his mind and made his way to the bathroom to join Elena. He stepped into the bathroom and saw Elena's naked body through the glass doors. He grinned and joined her with one question on his mind, one he needed to block from Elena. Elijah wrapped Elena in his arms and slid them both under the spray of the hot water before claiming her lips to his.

**Okay here is the first chapter, I hope you liked it and stay tuned for the next chapter to see what Elijah has planned for Elena and what question is he hiding from her…**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own…just this story and any characters I add along the way.**

**Thanks so much for the support on this story and I am thrilled I can write it for you. Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 2**

Elena smiled as she stepped out of the sports car taking Elijah's hand. Elena hadn't expected the surprise he had planned and he never failed to make her smile. Elena took in the view of the yacht parked at the loading dock as it was decorated with twinkling lights. Elijah had been quiet on what he had planned and Elena could understand why. She smiled as he laced their fingers together and made their way aboard. Once on the boat Elena saw a beautiful table for 2 set near the bow of the ship.

"What do you think?"

"Elijah it's amazing, although I didn't know you could steer a boat?" Elena smiled at him.

"I can do many things, which I am sure you know" he grinned at her.

"I do" Elena laughed lightly.

"I thought a nice trip to sea, would give us a great advantage to see the stars tonight."

"I can't wait" Elena smiled and moved to his side as he began to untie the boat from the dock and make his push off.

Elena watched as Elijah effortlessly moved the boat into open water. She took in the sights before her and was in awe. Elijah didn't need to know where to go, he seems to know all ready. Elena watched as he took the boat to full speed and made his way out to a small island settled before the open water. He dropped anchor and turned to her.

"Would you like a tour?"

"Why yes I would."

Elijah smiled and took Elena into his arms as he pulled her below. The boat was much more than Elena had realized as they slipped below deck. There was a beautiful sitting room with a large flat screen TV and cherry wood accents. It was definitely a yacht for the rich. Elena knew Elijah had money but never this much. Elijah continued them forward to the fully equipped kitchen with granite counter tops and stainless steel appliances. She ran her fingers across the smooth cool counters as he pulled her further back to the cabin. Inside the cabin was even more beautiful. A large king size bed filled the large space with white linens and large overstuffed pillows covered the bed. The walls were soft and decorated with beautiful pictures of magnolias. Fresh vases of roses filled the room and left a beautiful aroma behind them. Elijah moved once more to another room which featured a fully functioning bathroom. the bathroom was decorated in marble and whites. There was a large jet tub made for 2 and a shower the same size. Double sinks lined one wall while a toilet remain tucked behind a small door; fresh towels hung on warming racks.

"What do you think?"

"Elijah this is amazing. I wasn't expecting any of this at all" Elena admitted to him.

"I am glad, what would you say to taking a trip across the world with me?"

"I would go anywhere with you, you know that" Elena teased.

"How about in this?"

"In this?"

"Yes"

"Absolutely yes" Elena smiled and pressed her lips to his.

Elijah wrapped his arms around Elena pulling her close to his body. He wanted to claim her then but knew dinner above would get cold. After a breathless moment they pulled away.

"Let's eat while the food is still hot shall we?"

"We shall sir" Elena grinned.

Elijah chuckled and took her hand into his as he made his way back up on board. Elijah moved pulling chair out for Elena. Elena took her seat and Elijah placed a lingering kiss on her neck earning a moan from Elena.

"Are you trying to seduce me Mr. Mickelson?" Elena said fanning embarrassment.

"Perhaps I am" he grinned taking a seat across from her.

"Hmm, I suppose it can be done both ways" Elena grinned as she slipped her flats off and sliding her foot under the table and into Elijah's lap.

Elijah met her eyes with passion.

"Playing with fire."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

Elijah grinned and removed the covers from their food. Elena sighed at the smell of the food. Elijah had taken to making a lobster Bisque with cream sauce steamed vegetables and French bread.

"This is amazing" Elena smiled at him.

"I aim to please" Elijah grinned as he poured them a glass of white wine.

Elena smiled and began to eat. The food was more than Elena could eat; her mind however was busy with the idea of having Elijah across the king size bed.

"I can hear you love" Elijah grinned setting his napkin down.

"Oops" Elena chuckled.

"Shall we dance?" Elijah asked stepping away from the table.

Elena nodded and took his hand as he pulled her close to his body. Suddenly music filled the air as they glided across the deck of the boat without effort. The sea crashed against the boat sending the smell of salt into the air. A small breeze played against the sails. Elena rested her head on Elijah's shoulder as they swayed across the floor. As the next song played Elijah pulled away from Elena and met her eyes.

"Elena?"

"Yes?"

"I have never in my existence met someone so caring, faithful and free spirited as you. I've spent my entire life looking for the one thing I didn't think I deserved until I met you. After everything we have been through you still remain as you once were. I've seen you at your worst and at your best and still every moment I wake with you by my side I realize how beautiful you continue to be."

"Elijah…" Elena started knowing deep down he was trying to say something.

"I can promise you an eternity of love, adventure and happiness. I love you my sweet Elena. Will you marry me?"

Elena gasped at his request and watched as he knelt down on one knee on the wood floor of the boat. He removed a small black box from his pants and opened it for her. Inside the black velvet held a ring. Elena stood motionless as she took in the ring. It was a white gold band trimmed in diamonds with a large princess cut diamond. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. Elena met his eyes after a moment.

"Say something my love" Elijah said in a soft plea.

"Yes" Elena smiled.

Elijah grinned and slipped the ring on her finger carefully. Once in place he kissed her hand softly before he scooped her into his arms claiming his lips to hers as he held her close braiding his hands into her hair. Elena melted against his touch as she always had and let out a small moan as Elijah moved with grace as he picked her up in his arms and carried her below deck.

Elijah sat Elena down on her feet after a moment never removing his lips from hers. Elena pulled away this time and slid her hands down to his shirt. She slowly began to unbutton his shirt placing her lips at every touch. Elijah watched as she removed his shirt before slipping her hands below his belt riding him of his pants. Elijah took the opportunity and slipped to his knees as he slid his hands up her smooth legs to her thighs removing her lace underwear. Elena let out a small moan as his hands grazed her most tender flesh as he tossed the thin cloth away before standing and with ease slipped her dress to her feet. Elena stepped out of her dress and Elijah claimed her lips once more before placing her on the large bed settling between her. Elijah slowly trailed soft kisses across her neck traveling down her chest taking each breast tenderly. Elena arched her back as his hands slipped between them sliding into her moist entrance. She moaned and Elijah continued his way to her thighs before slipping himself between her legs. Elena watched as her eyes met his as he slid his tongue inside of her his fingers keeping their rhythm bringing her closer to edge. Elena could feel it building as her body tightened around him. With a cry she came around him instantly. As her body began to go weak Elijah took his place above her sliding inside of her with a swift motion sending her over the edge once more. Elena wrapped her legs around his waist urging him closer as he claimed her lips his hips moving in a steady pace bringing his own climax closer. Elena ran her nails down his back and as he shifted plunging deeper inside of her. Elijah tensed as his own orgasm was near. He slowed his pace to make it last as long as she desired. Each kiss and touch drove him even closer and Elena cried out once more as yet another climax hit her. Elijah could feel her body reacting again for another climax and with his own strength he moved faster sending them both over the edge of bliss. They collapsed in each other's arms their breathing erratic. Elena was sated her limbs turning to jelly as she lay across Elijah's chest. After a long while Elijah moved from the bed pulling Elena with him.

"Where are we going?" Elena smiled at him.

"How about a swim under the moonlight?"

Elena thought about it for a moment and tossed the sheet down.

"Race you there" she grinned and with her vampire speed took off to the boat deck.

Elijah chuckled and followed suit. Elena jumped into the warm water and waited for Elijah. After a second he was behind her wrapping her into his arms.

"Eternity huh?"

"Eternity my love" Elijah smiled and kissed her softly.

Okay that's it for this chapter…what did ya think? Don't forget to review and until next time….


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own…just this story and any characters I may add along the way**

**First off thank you so much for the awesome reviews and I am sorry this is late. I have been super busy but I won't promise that I will update simply because with it being the summer I won't be able to keep it and it wouldn't be fair for you to wait. I will however update when I can. So with that being said let's get on with the story….**

**Chapter 3**

Elena awoke wrapped in Elijah's arms. She smiled to herself and looked down to her hand. She sighed as she took the time to think about everything that had happened in just a few hours. Elena carefully moved herself from Elijah's arms making sure not to disturb him. She grabbed a robe next to the bed and wrapped it around her as she padded silently out of the bedroom and up on deck. She was met with bright shining stars as the waves crashed against the side of the boat. She took a deep breath and moved to a small loveseat. She looked out at the open ocean in wonder. Even for a vampire she felt in that moment that she was so small. The world was something she had yet to discover and with an eternity in her line of vision it seemed more like a reality and not just a dream to a small town girl. Elena kept her eyes forward even though she knew Elijah was making his way up to the deck.

"Elena? Are you alright?" Elijah asked her as he moved to her side.

"I'm great" Elena smiled to him as he sat down next her pulling her into his arms.

"You are thinking quite hard my love" Elijah chuckled placing a kiss to her bare neck.

"I was just thinking how many things are now possible."

"They weren't before?"

"No, not until I became a vampire."

"Why do you believe that?"

"I was the all American girl. I lived in a small town. I thought I would be a soccer mom with a loving husband who came home from his successful job. Family Christmas cards all of it. When my parents died I thought that was what they wanted for me, but then everything changed. I don't regret becoming a vampire, I never did. It just opens more to me than I ever imagined."

Elijah chuckled at her honest words.

"Why is this funny?" Elena accused.

"I am not laughing at you love, truth is when I became a vampire I was raised to believe the same thing. I was to settle down, raise a family and crop. Be a leader of my village, but when I became a vampire I too felt as if my world was endless and in truth it was and is. I have spent over a thousand years searching for family believing because I was a monster that I wouldn't be given such a thing. It wasn't until I met you that I felt that my heart had a home."

"I didn't know you felt that way" Elena said stunned.

"Yes, so in truth I do know what you mean" Elijah smiled tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

Elena smiled and kissed his palm.

"Shall we go back to bed?" Elijah asked softly as he pulled at her robe.

"We could, or we could watch the sun rise" Elena grinned.

"Sun rise it is" Elijah grinned moving his hands to hers.

"Then to bed" Elena winked.

"To hell with it all" Elijah said and took Elena into his arms claiming her lips to his as he moved pulling the tie on her robe before pushing it aside baring her to him.

"I think I like this idea" Elena chuckled against his lips.

Elijah held fast to Elena as they made love on the deck of the boat holding until the sun rose to bring them both to their orgasm. As the sun peaked over the water's edge Elena and Elijah cried out as their orgasm took hold.

Sorry it so short guys. This is a filler before getting into deeper parts of the story. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
